Imagine Television Studios/Summary
Background: This is the television division of the film studio Imagine Entertainment. Its first project was the TV adaptation of Gung Ho, which aired on ABC in 1986. 1st Logo (December 5, 1986-May 7, 1988) Logo: Just an in-credit notice with a mention of "IMAGINE ENTERTAINMENT". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme to the program. Availability: Extinct. Was seen on the short-lived series Gung Ho, Ohara and possibly Take Five, both of which are long-gone outside of videotape recordings. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (August 4-7, 1988) Nicknames: "The Rising", "The Beach", "Reflection" Logo: Over a rippling water surface, and we see a hint of sand on the bottom (which represented the beach setting), we see the brownish-red metallic gradient word "IMAGINE" rising out of the water, and then it settles above the reflection of the word, which starts out rippling and shimmering, before the reflection going to normal, and there's a relief border on the word "IMAGINE", which then the border shines while the text rising. There's a rippling water shown behind the background while the word emerges in the center, which then the rippling water disappears while the word "IMAGINE" is about to finish rising. While the logo is progressing, it starts out as dark, as viewed from a night, before going it lighter, making it look like it was viewed in the morning. FX/SFX: The rippling of water and the word "IMAGINE" rising. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extinct. Was seen on the unsold pilots Channel 99 and Smart Guys, which both presumably aired once on NBC and the latter was resurfaced via an off-air recording. Editor's Note: It was probably a placeholder until the next logo came out. It's the first time Imagine's iconic reflection logo appeared in any shape or form on-screen. It would take about six months before the proper and more common logo would debut on movies with The Burbs, then on television nearly five months later. 3rd Logo (July 8, 1989-August 11, 1991) Nicknames: "The Rising II", "Shining Star", "Reflection II" Logo: Just a shortened version of Imagine Entertainment's 1988 logo where it shows the word "IMAGINE" rising out of the water and the sparkling of the word. "TELEVISION" is seen in the same Serif Gothic font as the movie logo is shown underneath the word "IMAGINE". Variants: *A version with the "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" text exists. *Another version has a sped-up version of the movie logo. *The 1989 pilot of My Talk Show ''has an extended version. FX/SFX: Same as the movie logo. Music/Sounds: The closing theme to the program. Availability: Rare for the sped-up movie logo version and extinct for the main version. The former appeared on the TV movie ''Conagher, which is available on VHS, DVD and Laserdisc. The latter was seen on Parenthood (1990) and was preserved when Trio aired the show as part of their Brilliant but Cancelled block back in 2005, as well as My Talk Show ''and the 1990 pilot ''Life as We Know It! It may have been debuted on their 1989 summer replacement sitcom Knight & Daye. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (September 23, 1997-) Nickname: "Ripples" Logo: It's a short version of the 1996 movie logo starting from the point where the water ripples by a spotlight, and the ripples forming the word "IMAGINE" enter through the same animation as the film counterpart, shown while the water ripples midway through the animation and the word "TELEVISION" fades in instead of "ENTERTAINMENT" and it was in orange, and in a different, spaced-out, less bold font, while the logo ripples. The ripples disappear once the word "TELEVISION" fades in, leaving only the text. Variants: *On Sports Night, "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" appears below in a gold, sans serif typeface. *Sometimes, the logo is still. *A short version exists. *A stretched widescreen version exists. FX/SFX: Same as the movie counterpart, only sped-up. Music/Sounds: The last two notes of the movie's logo theme, with additional melodies from the beginning of the movie's logo mixed in. ABC, NBC and FOX airings use their generic themes. On The PJs, a silent version was used, but some episodes instead have the closing theme. Availability: Common. First seen on the short-lived series Hiller and Diller. It can be seen on post-1997 shows from the company, such as Felicity, The PJs, Wonderland (2000), The Beast (2001), Miss Match, Quintuplets, The Inside, Saved, Treasure Hunters, Friends with Benefits, The Great Escape, How to Live with Your Parents (For the Rest of Your Life), Those Who Kill, Gang Related, The Bastard Executioner, Shots Fired, The Big House, Empire (2015), Friday Night Lights, Arrested Development, the first four seasons of 24, 24: Legacy and Parenthood (2009). It also appears on the original 1999 version of Mullholland Drive. Editor's Note: Like with the Belisarius Productions logo on NCIS, the widescreen version of the logo is stretched from 4:3 to fit the dimensions. Also, it's a much intersting logo, which is more as common as the previous logos. 5th Logo (January 15, 2006-July 14, 2014) Logo: It's a still version of the finished product of the 1996 movie logo, except the words "TELEVISION" fade in, colored white and in spaced-out letters, replacing "ENTERTAINMENT". The finished product looked similar to the previous logo, only more enhanced. Variants: *A still version exists on Shark and The Playboy Club. *On The Playboy Club, the logo is shown above the Atla Loma Entertainment logo. FX/SFX: The text fading in. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo, although on Shark and The Playboy Club, the logo is silent or have the ending theme play over. FOX, NBC and CBS airings used a generic theme. Availability: Seen on post-2006 episodes of 24 ''as well as recent prints of the first three seasons, the TV movie ''24: Redemption, 24: Live Another Day, Shark, The Playboy Club and Lie to Me. Editor's Note: None. 6th Logo (September 4, 2006-May 18, 2019) Logo: Just a still version of the movie counterpart logo, without any television indicator whatsoever. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the end theme of the show. Availability: Seen on Curious George on Sprout and recently on the documentary Peanuts in Space: Secrets of Apollo 10 on Apple TV. Editor's Note: None. 7th Logo (April 25, 2017- ) Logo: A short version of the 1996 movie logo, starting with the text "IMAGINE" waving before the text settles, and the text "TELEVISION STUDIOS" fade in below in a stretched font and in gold instead of "ENTERTAINMENT", to fit the width of the word "IMAGINE", while it finished waving. The finished product is similar to the 4th and 5th logos, only a bit enhanced. Variant: On Genius, the logo is still and "TELEVISION" appears in spaced-out letters replacing "TELEVISION STUDIOS". FX/SFX: Same as the movie counterpart. Music/Sounds: The last two notes of the movie's logo theme, which was different from the 4th and 5th logos. On Genius, the end theme plays over the logo. Availability: Seen on Genius, Why Women Kill and Wu Tang: An American Saga. Editor's Note: A better improvement over the 5th and 6th logos. Category:Television